Moving on
by ladybird2223
Summary: Kari's father just got a new job. great news right? well it would be if the family didn't have to move because of it.


Moving On  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
A/N: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
I'm playing with the curl in my face from my perm, not really paying attention to what Mom and Dad are saying. I think it has something to do with how Dad was laid off from work a few days ago. Old news. I've already let that sink in, so what is he getting at?  
  
I look up at Mom from where I am sitting on the floor with a puzzled look on my face. "We already know about him being laid off. You told Tai and me when it happened."  
  
Dad smiles at this comment. It's nice to see him smile again. Since a few days ago when it happened, he has been in his own little world acting like the Apocalypse has just happened and he was the only one to know about it.  
  
"Kari, I know we told you two already. That isn't what this is about."  
  
Tai looks away from the television, pushing his brown hair out of his face, looking more confused than I am. "It's not? What are you talking about then?"  
  
"Well, if you let your father finish with out interrupting every five seconds, you would know," Mom says sternly.  
  
"Fine," we both mumble.  
  
"As I was saying..." He goes back into this long speech, that I swear he wrote ahead of time, about jobs and his depression. Is he trying to bore us to death?  
  
Darn it. That annoying curl is back in my face. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, Kari, for you to stop playing with your hair and listen to what your dad has to say. It's really important," Mom scolds while pulling my hair back into a ponytail so I wouldn't play around any more. Mom always was the strict one but it's kind of hard to pay attention when Dad won't get to the point.  
  
I was planning on telling him to do just that but Tai beat me to it. "Dad, hurry up and say what you have to say. I've got other things to do." Thank you Tai.  
  
"Fine, I get the hint," Dad laughs. Mom looks at my brother with a look saying that you shouldn't talk to your father like that. "Okay, drum roll please." He pauses for effect. "I got an offer for a job today and I accepted it."  
  
"That's great, Dad!" I say getting up to give him a hug.  
  
"Yes, it is, but there is one small problem." I've got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Everyone's heard of the Titanic and what happened to it right? Well, about now that's how I feel, people dieing and all.  
  
As he says the words I dread, I jump up with a look that, let's just say if looks could kill, Dad would be shot, hung, and fried about now. "No!" I slowly turn to Mom. "He's joking right? Right? He has to be joking."  
  
I look at Tai and the news just delivered to us hasn't yet sunk in. Suddenly it clicks and we are both hoping to hear one single word. Yes.  
  
Yes doesn't come. The worst possible thing has happened. I start running down the hall, tears are starting to form in my eyes. I rip the hair tie out of my hair and drop it as I go. I just have to get away from him, the person who has just ruined my life.  
  
A few minutes ago I was so proud of my Dad. Thrilled he had gotten over his depression and overjoyed that he had gotten a job. Now all I can feel for him is hate.  
  
It took a few moments after my outburst in the living room, but now there are footsteps softly padding after me. "Kari, wait up," Tai calls to me.  
  
I ignore him and continue to my bedroom.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
I growl at him to leave me alone as I finally reach my bedroom. Seems like it took forever even though it is just a couple yards from the living room where Mom and Dad are still sitting.  
  
Boom! The walls shake as I slam the door. I wipe my eyes and take a look around my room. On the one side is my queen-sized bed. Across from that is my bench seat bay window where I like to sit and read. I won't be reading there much longer.  
  
I jump on my bed landing with my face in my pillows. How can this be happening? "No, it's all a dream, I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up." That doesn't work the way I wanted it to.  
  
After lying like that for a minute or two, the door opens. "Kari, can I come in?"  
  
"I don't care Tai," I mumble through my pillows. I don't know if he heard me or not but Tai came in any way.  
  
"I know how you feel and I don't like it any better than you do. What can we do about it though?"  
  
"I don't care. What about our friends? Not to mention it's the middle of the school year. I won't do it. They can't make me." I realize that I am acting like a child and I also realize that I should be acting more maturely like the 15-year-old that I am but I don't care.  
  
By now my hair is a mess and my face has to be red from all the crying I've done. I sit up and take a look at the mirror on my dresser. Aren't I a pretty sight?  
  
Tai pulls me into a hug in his big brotherly way trying to make me calm down about all of this. "Kari, we'll make this work. At least we don't have to worry about money any more."  
  
I pull away from him and look into brown eyes identical to my own. "I don't care. I still don't want to move."  
  
"Kari, we don't even know how soon it is until we move. It could be awhile." Tai says trying to get me to calm down.  
  
Not going to work on me, Tai. I know how this world works. "Tai, are you blond? Dad got an offer for a job. He accepted it. Don't you think he'll want to start as soon as possible so we have money to spend?"  
  
"Point taken. Why don't you make yourself look human again and we find out the deal from Dad?"  
  
I agree and brush my hair as I walk to the bathroom. I don't feel like going to the living room right away. I'll just take my time. Make Dad feel guilty. Yea, I like that plan. If I have to feel bad then so can he.  
  
I pull my hair back again before bringing cold water up to my face.  
  
I guess I would like to know how long I have to enjoy my room. I don't know if I'll be doing much enjoying though.  
  
I walk back down the hall listening to the conversation going on. I think they actually have the nerve to be talking about me!  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea. I didn't think she would take it so badly. Should I have turned the job down and just waited for a job where we wouldn't have to move?"  
  
"No, I... I mean we need the money. We can't wait who knows how long until you get another offer. She'll just have to get over it." That's just like my mom, only she would worry about her ability to afford her expensive beauty products and disgusting health food and not about her daughter.  
  
"I have an idea." It's never good when Tai has an idea. I think I should be afraid. "Why can't Kari and I stay with Aunt Sandy, at least until the school year is over. By then the new place should be set up. We can stay at the new place on weekends and holidays."  
  
What do you know, he came up with a good idea for once. I think this would be a good time to make my presence known. "When?" A simple question that holds so many possibilities. They all look over at where I am standing in the doorway.  
  
"I start my job in about a week. They have given us a little more than two weeks to find a place," Dad explained that the first house would more than likely be a temporary house just to sleep in until they found a suitable home for us to live.  
  
I stand there a minute thinking over what Dad just said and deciding over my options. "I like Tai's plan."  
  
After some talking on the phone to my aunt, they worked it out that next week my brother and I would move in with my aunt for the rest of the school year.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Tai and I are now staying with Aunt Sandy. We are both able to get our own room here. The school year is almost over with and we are saying our final goodbyes. Our friends all know it isn't the same as "See you next year," or "See you later." It really is goodbye.  
  
It's not all bad though, Mom and Dad worked it out with Aunt Sandy and for two weeks in the summer, my brother and I could stay with her and visit our friends. What a great surprise for my best friend. 


End file.
